


Appeasement

by auroraXborealis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Porn with prose, Prompt Fic, Spirit Gate 6, stoicshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroraXborealis/pseuds/auroraXborealis
Summary: This was not about satisfaction, obsession or gratification, but it did make him feel.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Priest Seto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Spirit Gate Round 11





	Appeasement

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for the Battle City Challenge- Spirit Gate Round 6  
> Prompt: Glass
> 
> This was quite a challenge issued, like all these other drabbles before, but hey, what's life without risks?

He was supposed to be dueling Atem, not have his dick wrapped in between golden lips while cerulean eyes heavily lined with khol looked at him lustfully as their owner bobbed his head up and down steadily, drawing breathy moans out of him.

He was supposed to be having his long awaited rematch with the Pharaoh, not have long tanned and surprisingly experienced fingers probing his insides, scratching at his prostate in a deliberate ‘come hither’ motion, edging him closer with each touch.

He was supposed to bring his lifelong rival to his knees in defeat, not have someone else entirely kneeling in front of him, fulfilling a completely different urge that had arisen the moment their eyes had first met in the throne room.

But fuck, he could not care less as he came hard inside that mouth going down on him.

Lost in a haze of pure pleasure, he found himself briefly wondering if this was some sort of twisted egocentric fantasy playing with his mind. He fell back on the bed, catching his disappearing breaths, as he felt hands caressing his thighs tenderly and kisses being peppered along them.

No, this was far from fantasy.

And this was far from egocentric.

The Egyptian plaguing his obsessed mind may have abhorred some physical resemblance to him, but this man was miles away from remotingly being just another version of him. The eyes had not been tainted by years of abuse, the skin had not been scarred by leather belt slashes and that heart was pure and large enough to encompass all of the beautifully broken mess that he was.

The other hovered over him, and affection, but more importantly, much needed understanding poured from sapphire irises above him. Set entered him slowly and gently as he always did. At first, the stoic man had totally hated it, had wanted it to be raw and hard and quick and be done with, but the other man would not listen to any of those requests.

“You deserve this, you deserve all of this.”

The same words as always were whispered in his ear before lips connected with his and solidified their embrace in a searing kiss.

Kaiba tumbled down deeper into ecstasy, his very own wicked version of Alice falling through the looking glass.

And it the midst of this genuine bliss, he allowed himself to be content once again.


End file.
